Camping is NOT sexy!
by seriousfanatic
Summary: An extended look at the Valentine's day episode 8x14. For fun/smut/fluff. Please enjoy and comment!


**A/N: Just wanted to make a fun/sexy extended version of the Valentine's Day episode. Hope you enjoy! It's my first attempt at smut and it's longer than I thought it would be. Comment plz! ;)**

**ARIZONA**

I woke up to the sound of the shower turning on. Ugh, did I drink too much last night or what, I thought. I was laying smack dab in the middle of the bed spread eagle, on my stomach, my head partially under a pillow, without a stitch of clothing on, and the sheet barely covering my ass. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 8:15 and I didn't have to be at work until 10. Mark and Julia had taken Sophia home after Zola's party last night, so Callie and I went home and decided to play some kind of drinking game that also included taking off pieces of clothing. Even though my head was hurting from the alcohol and my body sore from the love making last night, I couldn't suppress the huge smile that came across my face as I remembered last night. I rolled over, pulling up the blankets around me and went back to sleep.

**CALLIE**

Last night was insanely hot, I thought as I started the shower. Arizona got so hammered last night and when Arizona gets hammered the sex gets insanely wild. She came up with this fun drinking game were when one of us takes a piece of clothing off; the other has to do a shot. I was on my third shot when it got crazy. I don't know if she was cheating or if she was just wasted. She would take a shot every time one of us took a piece of clothing off even though it was my turn.

Man, did she go all crazy on me last night, I laughed out loud, now looking at myself in the mirror naked. I had a few hickies on my neck, not cool, bite marks on my ribs and inner thighs, bruises forming on my arms that resembled Arizona's finger prints, and scratches on my back.

I jumped in the shower and turned up the water as hot as it would go to work out some of the soreness I was feeling. Tonight, I would get my revenge on her, I thought smiling.

**ARIZONA**

"Wake up, sexy lady, it's Valentine's Day." I heard as a soft pair of lips touched my cheek.

I smiled and reached up for her, but I was just grabbing air. I opened my eyes to see Callie leaving the room. I did a big stretch and groaned over the soreness. I slowly put back on my pj's that were now on the floor. Callie came back in the room and I noticed she was all ready for the day, hair and makeup done, but she had put back on her pjs.

"Good morning, sexy" she said as she looked me up and down and staring a long time at my hair.

"Good morning, lover" I said back to her. Then I gave her a quick peck on the lips and headed into the bathroom to grab my robe.

"Whoa" I said out load as I finally noticed myself in the mirror. Based on my hair, you could totally tell I got some action last night.

"Coffee's ready" I heard her say from the bedroom.

I came out of the bathroom and followed her to the kitchen.

"So did you make a reservation, somewhere beautiful with lots flickery candles?" I said walking to the front door to grab the morning paper.

"I made a plan. I think you'll like it. You should pack a bag" she said as she poured two cups of coffee.

"Oh wow! Overnight. Oh gosh. Well, what about Sophia?"

"Mark got a sitter, he'll be home at 11 and then he's got her."

"All right, well, what should I bring? Um, a bathing suit? Or I don't know, what are we talking here."

"No bathing suit. Boots wouldn't hurt" she said as she handed me a cup of coffee.

"All right, so cold?"

"Could be. Wouldn't hurt to bring long underwear, extra fleece."

My smile dropped at that. Oh no, not camping again. Didn't she remember what happened last time we went camping?

"Hey, don't make that face" she said.

I smiled quickly again. "No" I replied.

"It will be fun. Yeah, romantic" she said as she walked back to the bedroom.

Romantic, ha. My smile dropped again as I slammed the paper on the counter. Seriously Calliope! The last time we went camping was a complete disaster. We had only been dating a few months when she suggested it, so not wanting to be the spoil sport I agreed to go, even though I would rather have gone to the gynecologist instead. We drove a couple of hours out of Seattle and then it took us several more just to set up the damn tent. By then I was starving, so I asked Callie where the food was she said it was in the cooler. I asked her what cooler. She said the red cooler she told me to grab off the counter when we were loading up the SUV. Needless to say we argued for 15 minutes whose fault that was for leaving the cooler behind. After that, we decided to make a fire, which was nice at first because we snuggled together in front of it, until the wind picked up and was blowing smoke in our faces every time we moved. I went to the 'bathroom' or whole in the ground as I liked to call it, before bed and managed to pee on my shoe. Finally all cleaned up I went back to our tent, itching my arms noticing the mosquito bites I had manage to get in the few hours we had been there. We started making out and things progressed fast and we made love in the sleeping bag. Which you would think would be sexy, but it totally wasn't. It was painful when you were on the bottom, pressing into the cold hard ground with twigs and rock sticking up and not to mention it was suffocating going down on someone in one. We had fallen asleep, but I was up only two hours later freezing and incredibly itchy on the insides of both of my knees. I grabbed the flash light to examine myself thinking this is not just some mosquito bites. Fantastic, I thought looking down at my legs, poison oak. Thank god, I hadn't squatted one foot further in that direction or I would have that all over my ass and va-jay-jay. I woke Callie up and told her we needed to leave. She was all pissed off until I showed her my legs. We 'packed' up everything or rather just through everything in the SUV because it started pouring. We finally made it back to Seattle around four o'clock in the morning. Callie was sweet by tending to my poison oak and then she noticed I also had two ticks, one on each butt cheek. Needless to say, I thought for sure camping was on the very top of the "do not ever do again" list.

XXXXXXXXX

"Is it camping? I mean does she think I'm going camping on Valentine's Day" I asked Mark as we walked into the hospital later that morning.

"I don't know" he said.

"Well she's trying to surprise me. I'll tell you what the surprise is. I'm going to leave her on the side of a mountain. You think camping is sexy? It's not sexy."

"You can't take a baby camping. Sophia's going to hate it."

"Wait, what? You were getting a sitter. Callie said you were getting a sitter."

"Yeah, Callie also said you were going camping. Callie's lost her mind."

"Ugh, really it's camping?"

"I don't know, but it's your night with Sophia."

"Ugh. Well I need to have sex with my wife. Apparently in the woods on cold, hard ground. You promised Callie a sitter, so get a sitter."

"Come on, this thing with Julia is young and fragile. There's a lot of pressure. I got us a table at Campos."

"Well then, you better find a sitter" I said to him and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mark had paged me later on in the day and gave me this lame speech about how we need to raise the baby with fairness, and then he suggested we play rock/paper/scissors to see which one of us would get Sophia that evening. I kind of didn't want to win, but I killed him at it with my all "rock" strategy.

"I'm getting lucky tonight" I mocked him, even though tonight was going to totally suck.

Before heading home I went to the supply closet and grabbed some medical supplies to prevent what happened last time. I stopped at a sporting good supply store and bought all the top of the line thermals. I also stopped and got a huge bottle of tequila from the store, even though I got plastered last night. I so need it to get through a night of camping.

**CALLIE**

Thankfully, I didn't have to work today, so I was able to get everything ready for tonight. I had gotten to Derrick's trailer a little after 11 to check it out and see what supplies I needed. It was a lot tidier than I thought it would be, but I still cleaned it from top to bottom and I put on the new purple bedding I had bought a few weeks ago. I stood back and looked at my accomplishment. It was good, but I wanted it to be over the top romantic inside the trailer. I headed to Pier 1 imports and looked for ideas. Score! I found all this great Moroccan stuff and then picked up a whole bunch of candles. Next, I went to a fancy food store. I headed back to the trailer and set everything up. Shit, I thought as I looked at the clock, I needed to pick up Arizona in a half an hour. I ran back the SUV and headed back home.

XXXXXXXXX

I managed to only be 10 minutes late in picking her up. I let out a little giggle upon seeing her. She looked like she was prepared for an expedition to the South Pole. Still, it amazed me that she could look so cute and sexy at the same time with her hat on and striped mittens. Arizona in her mind had the perfect balance of cuteness and sexiness.

Once in the SUV, I held out a pink bandana and told her to "Turn around."

She groaned a little as I tied it around her eyes.

We talked a little bit about her day at work and then drove mostly in silence the rest of the way, just enjoying the romantic music from a playlist on my IPod.

I pulled over when we reached our destination. I helped Arizona out of the car and whispered in her ear "Let's go" as I guided her towards the trailer.

She finally spoke. "I'm not great at surprises, I wish I was but I know we're camping. You know I'm pretty sure we are smack dab in the center of one of Washington's fine national parks. And I'm trying to have a good attitude but the whole blindfold thing is just not helping matters."

"Wow, this is you with a good attitude" mocking her.

"Oh, fine, I'll shut up."

I turned to her and said "Okay, are you…Hey! Are you peeking?" Catching her tilting her head back to see under the blindfold.

"No I'm not…no I'm not peeking."

"All right, okay, okay. Are you ready?" Excitement oozing from my voice.

"Are you ready? ARE YOU READY? Okay!" I squealed.

"Ta-da!" I said, pulling of her blindfold. I couldn't stop from laughing.

"Derek's trailer?" She mumbled as I ran up onto the deck of the trailer.

"I figured he wasn't using it so I asked for the key."

"We really are camping."

"Whoo-hoo!" I shouted.

"Fun. Fun. Yes, fun" she said trying to amp herself up.

"Yeah!"

I opened the door and let Arizona in first.

"We're not really camping" she said as a huge smiled landed on her face as she looked around.

"No. You hate camping."

"I do. I really do" she said still in awe of what she saw.

I dropped my voice saying "I mean it's almost camping. Only…there is a bed..."

"Oh!" She said shockingly as I grabbed the zipper of her coat and started pulling it down.

I continued. "And lingerie. No one's around for miles."

She groaned as I grabbed her ass and I ran my hands up her sides, and pulled her hat off.

Our lips meet and I could feel her sucking my lower lip hard. I started removing her clothes making sure I rubbed my hands down and up her body with each piece of clothing dropping to the floor.

I stopped for a moment and pulled back. "How many shirts do you have on?" I asked laughingly after pulling off three layers already and still hadn't reached her skin.

"What, I came prepared. You're getting really close though" she said as she ripped off my top.

I pulled her back into me and rammed my tongue in her mouth. She let out a loud moan and began sucking it deeper.

I had finally got her last top off and gasped when I saw she didn't have a bra on.

"Don't be shocked, you know how hard it would have been to take my bra off with this many tops on" she whispered in my ear as her hands unclasped my bra and slid it off my shoulders. She then took my ear lobe into her mouth and pulled at it with her teeth. She made butterfly kiss down my neck and then started sucking at my pulse point.

"Oh no you don't" I said as I pushed her back. "You marked me up good enough last night. It's my turn."

I hitched my fingers underneath her pants shoved them all the layers down her legs, panties included. I ran my hands up her body slowly, between her thighs, then squeezing her perfect ass, over her flat stomach, and finally cupping her breasts in each hand.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear "I want to hear you scream my name when I make you come." I ran my tongue down her neck and sucked it hard, leaving bruises along the way. She moaned again, this time louder as she pulled hard on my breasts. I started making small bites down her chest until I took one of her perfect breasts in my mouth sucking on it and rubbing my tongue over the sensitive tip.

"Ohhh god Calliope, ple-please touch me" she called out. I ignored her pleas and moved to her other breast to give it the same attention. "Oh god" she repeated.

Her soft moans were turning me on, I could feel my arousal gathering between my legs. I reached down and ran my fingers through her slit causing her to shiver. "God you're so wet." I shoved her down on the couch behind her and ripped off her boots and the rest of her clothes. I started kissing her knees and then rubbed my tongue on the sensitive spot behind her knees.

"Calliope…I need you to…god" she moaned. I started kissing up her thighs approaching her core.

"Scoot forward" I said pulling her legs over my shoulders. I started placing soft kisses down her slit. "God, you're so wet" I said licking her arousal from my lips. "Mmm, you taste so good."

"Fuck me, pleeease" she begged. I couldn't tease her anymore because I wanted it just as bad. I stabbed her opening with my tongue and licked a path up to her sensitive nub.

I sucked her clit into my mouth and rubbed my tongue over and over it. "Oh god, oh god, oh god" she screamed. I sank two fingers into her opening feeling her slick walls tighten around them and I began pumping them in and out of her. "Faster…harder…now" she pleaded.

I couldn't deny her anymore. I scissored my fingers making sure to hit her most sensitive spot. "I'm so close…Jesus…" she moaned. I could feel her walls tighten pulling my fingers deeper. I stroked her clit one last time with my tongue and whispered in her ear "Let go, come for my babe" before giving her one last tongue dueling kiss. She wrapped her legs around my waist and thrust her hips forward on my hand as she finally climaxed and screamed "Calliope." My fingers were still moving in and out as my thumb was stroking her clit as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

When she finally came back to earth her breathing still heavy, she pulled my chin up and looked into my eyes while her hands started work on my pants and said "I love you, my sweet, sexy wife… but you have way to much clothing on, and this…" she shoved her hand down my panties and cupped my mound. "I need to clean this up." She pulled me over to the bed after she completely undressed me and shoved me down on it. I was so close to the edge already, she went straight down to my center and started licking my slit as her arms wrapped around my thighs holding me to the bed. "Arizooona, I need your tongue…yes, yes" as I felt her tongue sink in and out of my opening. She rolled my clit through her fingers and within seconds I could feel my release coming. "God…I'm…I'm coming" I screamed, capturing her head between my thighs. It took me several moments to come down from my high. I noticed that Arizona had climbed up and was snuggled against my side with an arm and a leg swung over me possessively and was already fast asleep. A smile crossed my face and I reached down and pulled the covers over us. I placed a kiss on her forehead and said "I love you too" and wrapped my arms and legs around her too.

**ARIZONA**

I woke up the next morning and stretched then gently lifting Callie's arm off my stomach. I went to the bathroom to freshen up and tripped over something on the floor. Oh, the lingerie Callie had brought, too bad we never got use it. Then an idea popped into my head. I grabbed the skimpy clothes and went outside. Man was it cold outside, I thought, but also kind of liberating standing completely nude outside. I quickly put the clothes on as I heard Callie's voice from inside say "Arizona?" I quickly returned to the trailer walking as sexy as I could towards Callie who was sitting upright in the bed rubbing her eyes. I looked at her and said "I thought we could get some use out of these yet" while running my hands over the lingerie I had on. She grabbed one of my hands and pulled me roughly onto the bed and kissed my lips. I pushed at her and looked into her eyes and said "I think this is the most fun I've had not actually camping." We both started laughing.

XOXOXO

A/N: hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
